1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a measuring device for measuring and inspecting the distance or linear dimensional properties of a groove defined in a workpiece relative to a side wall of the workpiece to determine or assess whether the groove has been machined as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A groove with a bottom surface which is curved in three dimensions (3D), is usually defined in a workpiece for assembling with other structures. A side wall of the workpiece is positioned adjacent to the groove. A caliper is usually used to measure a depth of the groove and the distances between sidewalls of the groove and the side wall of the workpiece for measuring a position of the groove relative to the side wall to determine whether the groove has been machined as desired. However, the distance or linear measuring values may be inaccurate because the point of contact of the caliper to the 3D curved bottom surface of the groove may vary or be different in each measurement. A measuring device may include a fixing base and a measuring assembly positioned on the fixing base. A positioning surface fitting or matching to the 3D bottom surface of the groove is a bottom surface of the fixing base of the measuring device. The positioning surface of the fixing base of the measuring device resists against the 3D curved bottom surface of the groove during measuring. However, the measuring values greatly depend on a shape of the positioning surface of the fixing base. If a shape of the positioning surface is not exactly the same as a shape of the 3D curved bottom surface of the workpiece, a distance measuring value obtained is also inaccurate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.